


The Golden Boughs

by Meggers



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggers/pseuds/Meggers
Summary: Long before he was Sauron, Mairon wasn't the only prize of the Valar. He was a twin. But even in his golden days, he was still twisted and wrong. His twin sister was innocent and a bit naive, but he would teach her in time.  One night he was persuaded by Melkor to make his sister truly his. Told from the perspective of Adenisse.
Relationships: Mairon / Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	The Golden Boughs

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a very long fanfic but I doubt I'll ever get around to writing it. I did want to practice some sex scenes and do something about it. I haven't really edited it so it may have a few errors. Just an fyi, I do not condone incest. I also realize it seems a lot like GoT, but I had been thinking about this for some time even before the tv show aired. It just helped persuade me to write some.

The golden light of Laurelin was fading into her lowest glow as Telperion’s grew. It was the onset of dusk in the mighty city of Valmar. From her window near the city’s golden walls, Adeníssë watched the silver and golden trees. Their lights were more stunning than even the Lamps of old before the vile Melkor tore them down. And yet the Valar still allowed him to walk in the glittering city.

She shifted from one leg to the other, her golden dress shimmering in the low light. It was a gold to match her hair and eyes. She and her brother had hair as golden as Laurelin’s fruits with eyes to match. They seemed to have been spun from gold. Though they were able to change their form, she never could become anything different than how her brother appeared. The Firstborn knew them by this form and her brother would not choose anything else, and so wouldn’t she.

She moved about the room, pacing from one side to the other. She felt a twinge of longing as she always did when they were apart. He had gone to the city Tirion, for who knew what reason. Perhaps he was on an errand for Aulë, the Vala they served, or it was just an excursion. Though she knew he would never leave her in Valinor alone while he had fun. There was a reason the Vanyar gave her the name they did. It meant the ‘second one’, referring to how she and her brother were hardly if ever apart. 

The silver of Telperion was starting to wax when she heard the faint thud of their door. She raced from her room and to the landing, nearly falling over the ivory and gold railing as she spotted Mairon in the foyer. 

He looked up at her with a regal smile. His orange tunic embroidered with gold thread was unclasped at the top, exposing part of his muscular chest. He had painted around his eyes the same orange as his elaborate tunic. His eyes looked like pools of gold, like his hair, which was pulled behind him with a jeweled stick. He always wore his hair pulled back in some manner. He had a sleek, angular jawline. His features were almost like the Vanyar, although he lacked the pointed ears.

In all, Adeníssë found her brother stunning and noble and her heart leapt for joy at the sight of him. She gathered her dress so she wouldn’t trip making her way down the stairs and flung herself into his arms. 

Even though they looked the same in every way but her soft curves and longer lashes, her supple feminine form compared to his hard masculine one, he was still a few inches taller than she. 

“You’re back!” Was all she could manage to say.

Mairon’s smile widened. She knew he lived for her, after their master, Aulë, of course. He trailed a finger down the sleeve of her dress, admiring it. “Yes, and you’ve worn the dress I had made. It fits you perfectly.” His gaze fell on her and it was different somehow. It seemed to Adení that he was looking at her with a new light.

“What took you so long, brother? Oh, your tunic is undone!” She took the leather cords and began to tie them together but he grabbed her hands.

“I brought you a gift, my dear sister. I thought it only right for being away for so long.”

Adení’s eyes glowed with excitement. Her brother always brought her the best gifts: some jewelry, some little trinkets, clothes, shoes, combs, pins, and so much more. He doted on her and she believed it was because she was closer to his heart than anything else.

“I brought you…this!” He pulled a small fruit out of a sleeve, but it looked like he had made it appear out of thin air. Adení knew the trick but she could never figure out how he did it. She grasped it and thanked him with a hug. In the privacy of their home she could be as close as she wanted, but out in the streets of Valmar, she would have never dared to hug him. 

The fruit was small, but very sweet and juicy. And it was her favorite. 

“That isn’t all, though, dear.” This time he did not pull from his sleeve, but took a small box from a pocket.

Adení opened it gingerly and her mouth dropped in awe. In the box was a necklace of white gold with a purple gem as its centerpiece. It was the most pure and beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

“Did you make this yourself?” 

Mairon nodded, his eyes beaming with pride. He was a craftsman like Aulë, and enjoyed making things for them to wear, especially his sister. Sometimes she could see the joy in his gaze when another maiar or Firstborn would complement her. “I held on to the spark you gave me this morning. Do you like it?”

She nodded. Unlike most maiar, Adeníssë didn’t create. Her power lay in the enhancement of things, which she enjoyed helping her brother more than anything. 

“Here, let me put it on you.” Mairon took it from her and she lowered her head so he could reach better. He placed it around her neck, letting his fingers linger on her skin for a moment. A small thrill of pride raced through her at his touch. 

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek in thanks. His hands clenched around her shoulders briefly and she caught a faint whiff of his exhaled breath. Her brows furrowed together. He was acting a bit strangely this evening and it worried her. There were subtle movements that made him look distracted.

“Are you well, Mairon? You seem different.”

He laughed and she felt more relaxed. “I have one more thing I want to show you, but not here. Come upstairs, it’s late.” He grabbed her hand and led her to his room where he closed the shutters to his windows. The room darkened but relit from the glow of bits of jewels and a few candles. 

“I witnessed how the Firstborn show their affections to those they love dearly. I thought…” He shifted his weight from one leg to another and she saw the rare blush in his cheeks. This caught her by surprise because her brother never blushed. 

“What do they do? Show me.” She had never seen how they showed their care besides greetings and gifts. She couldn’t imagine it was anything different than what she and her brother did.

Her eagerness helped Mairon regained his composure and he stepped closer. He lifted her chin up towards him and looked into her expectant eyes, full of love, and adoration. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in an innocent kiss. He pulled his head back but kept his body close.

“That was…I’ve never experienced anything like it. Do they all do this?”

He smiled broadly. “Only to the one person they hold most dear. And…” He paused and searched her face. He was gathering himself for what he planned to do. “There’s more.”

“More?” Her eyes widened. She hadn’t missed his hand still holding her chin. She felt a strange sensation flow through her. She couldn’t explain what it was but she knew she wanted to know what that ‘more’ entailed.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. There was a hardness at his waist and she felt a tingling where it pressed into her. He covered her mouth again, kissing her more passionately than before.

This was something new Adení had never felt before. Part of her mind was telling her to stop him but the other part was urging her onwards. She grabbed on to his hips, not knowing what else to do as his tongue parted open her lips and entered her mouth. His other hand moved to the back of her neck to hold her head to his.

His kiss only lasted for a few seconds but they were both breathing heavily when he broke it. The sound sent thrills through her veins that both frightened and excited her. And what was this tightening in her abdomen and between her legs?

He moved his hand from her waist and up over the fabric of her dress to her breasts, cupping one gently and massaging. A shock ran down her body and she arched her back, the bulge pressing into her even more, sending waves of these new feelings about her.

“What are you doing, Mairon?” Her words barely made it out of her mouth.

“It’s my other gift to you.” He whispered into her ear as he stroked her nipple through the fabric. It hardened instantly under his thumb and she let out a moan. “A gift no other man nor woman can ever give to you but me. Love’s purest form: pleasure.”

Pleasure. Yes. This was what was building in her abdomen and coursing through her body as he toyed with her breasts. He switched hands and brought her other nipple to painful hardness. She tossed her head back and forth, not knowing how she could handle such delightful ‘pleasures’. 

He kissed her again and she opened her mouth willingly this time, tasting him as his tongue darted in and out, mimicking something she wasn’t quite sure of, yet. He rocked his hips gently against her and she shuddered, moaning into his mouth. 

She moved her hands around his waist and held him against her. Her body was acting off instincts she didn’t know she had. She whimpered when he released her, stumbling back a step to look at her with flaming eyes. She thought this was the end of his gift and the reprieve allowed doubt to enter her mind.

“Brother…was that right?” 

Mairon’s eyes roamed her hungrily, suggesting he still had things, gifts, in mind for her. He rested his hands on her, then took the fabric and slid it down over shoulders until it dropped to the floor and she stood naked before him.

She felt exposed and moved to cover herself. He stopped her and placed her hands at her sides so he could take her body in. From the hair on her head, to her shapely feet, to the fluff of golden hair between her thighs. His eyes didn’t spare any inch of her flesh. A small twinge of fear crept into her thoughts.

He took her in his arms again and kissed her briefly, before moving his lips across her jaw, nibbling, sucking, kissing her skin as he moved further south. She gasped as his lips dipped between her breasts. He trailed kisses up one swollen breast and took the pink tip into his mouth.

The ache in her belly throbbed and she groaned. This was not something she would ever forget, nor would she want to. How had she not known of this sooner?

He moved to her other breast, caressing it with his tongue and twirling her nipple between his teeth. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. She was becoming damp in her groin where this pleasure burned brightest.

“Mairon!” She cried out his name and didn’t see the broad smile of triumph on his face. He pushed her back onto his bed and spread her legs.

Adení felt even more exposed and she looked down but somehow his soft voice comforted her and took her fears away. “Don’t worry, my dear sister. I will take care of you. Always.” He moved down her stomach, kissing and licking her as he kept roaming towards the ache between her legs. 

She didn’t think he would dare do anything _there_ but she jerked as he kissed her lower lips. Her belly coiled and tightened as he sucked her, tasting her arousal as he urged her into deeper levels of pleasures. She squirmed and moaned louder which only stirred Mairon on.

He opened her up to allow his tongue inside, sweeping around and exploring her. Her hips writhed and he had to brace her legs open with his shoulders so she wouldn’t squeeze him. He lapped her juices up before taking her swollen bud between his teeth and toyed with it. She cried out in what could have been pain or pleasure, but he stopped immediately.

“Love, what’s wrong?” He moved over her quickly so he could look at her flushed face. “Did I hurt you?” His voice came out in a husky whisper.

She shook her head so quickly that pieces of her hair came undone. Mairon took a hold of the stick winding it back, apparently satisfied he hadn’t hurt her, and took it out, throwing it onto the floor. Her hair fluttered around her and she reached up to pull him into a kiss. She tasted the saltiness of herself on his tongue as they intertwined. She wondered just how much more did his gift go? How much more pleasure could he give to her? She felt like she was going to burst soon.

She moved her other hand to his waist to the bulge she felt there. When he pulled away with a groan she asked, “What is this?” It felt hard and cylindrical and she couldn’t imagine what kind of gift he would keep there.

She moved her hand over it, trying to discern its secret, and he groaned loudly, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. He grinded his waist against hers, imprisoning her hand. 

“It is…another gift…an even better one…” He panted between words as his hips moved.

“What could be better…than what you did with…your mouth?” Her own words caught in a moan each time he pressed against her.

He chuckled and stood up. He slowly untied the rest of his tunic and tossed it aside. She could see the bulge better now. It almost had a shape. She thought of a fruit she’d seen once. He tore off his knee-high boots and paused before removing his trousers. She was watching, breathing heavily and expectant.

She thought he would reach inside and take out something, but her eyes widened when he finally stood there naked. She understood why it hadn’t moved much earlier, it was a part of him. It was what made him a man and not a woman. His erect, throbbing, slick member. 

She had never seen one before, wasn’t even sure of their existence until now. She didn’t even know what he was going to do with it. Surely there was no place to put it in her?

He climbed on top of her again, looming over her, his heat and breath intoxicating. He kissed her again, one hand coaxing her inner thighs while the other pinched and teased her nipples. 

She found his manhood and caressed it. He moaned and his body shuddered. It felt so different to her. He pumped his hips against her, his erection rubbing across her stomach. With each thrust his body trembled. She felt like it was wrong somehow and he felt it, too. 

Mairon stopped and readjusted himself lower. With one hand he guided himself gently into her, but only the tip. Now it was Adení’s turn to writhe. He kept an eye on her as he eased himself further. As soon he was fully inside, he could hardly control himself. He sank into her and she cried out.

There was momentary pain as he claimed her, but that sharp pain quickly turned into something more as his body pulsed against hers. He pulled out and then pushed into her, her back arching to accept all of him.

“A! Mairon!” She called out his name as he plunged himself fully into her, his hips starting to thrust in a rhythm of his own. Their breath mingled in shallow pants and short, heated gasps. She wrapped her legs around his waist while the rest of her bucked beneath him, trying to meet his own wild motions. She surrendered herself over to his pleasure, digging her fingers into his back as he drove himself deeper and deeper. 

His breathing was ragged and sweat dripped from both of them as the coils tightened in their cores. He covered her mouth with his, moving his tongue in motion with his thrusts. He held on to her hips and quickened his pace.

Adení could feel it coming, what she wasn’t sure. But as he pounded into her, over and over, something was coiling and tightening in her belly. It finally came as he groaned her name into her mouth. An explosion of ecstasy shook her body and she screamed as the shockwaves overtook her. Her muscles tightened deliciously around him and he added his own voice as he came, thrusting as deeply as he could to spill his seed into her.

She held on as the tremors of pleasure subsided and he buried his face in her neck. They were both breathing rapidly and their skin glistened in the light of the silver tree. She didn’t know how long they lay there, entangled in each other’s arms.

Eventually her brother lifted himself up, sliding out of her, and looked down at her. He smiled warmly at her before leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Now tell me that wasn’t the best thing I have ever given you.” 

She wanted to laugh but merely smiled. The doubt had crept back in. “But was that something _we_ were ever meant to do?”

He grunted as he sat up on his knees, bringing her with him. He pulled her into his lap and held her against him. 

“We are one, now, a brother and sister that no one, no quendi, nor maiar, nor even the valar can ever tear apart. Would I ever steer you wrongly, my dear, sweet sister?”

Adení leaned into him and rested her head on his neck. He was right. He was always right. He looked out for her and did what was best. And what they had done was natural if the Firstborn did it. They were part of each other even more now.

They stayed embraced for a long time before he lowered them back down onto the bed. He cradled her from behind, molding his body around hers protectively. He rested one arm under her breasts and another under her head. She felt herself slowly drift into sweet sleep before movement caught her eye.

She glanced at the window and blinked. She thought she saw a face looking in, with red burning eyes, but it was gone as soon as she saw it. It must have been a trick of the lights and her tired mind.

She gave herself over to sleep, deciding just before losing consciousness that she would never sleep in her own bed alone ever again.


End file.
